1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel [2]benzopyrano[3,4-c]pyridine derivatives, to processes for their preparation, to methods for using the derivatives and to pharmaceutically acceptable compositions of said derivatives.
More specifically, the present invention relates to novel 2,3,4,4a,6,10b-hexahydro-1H-[2]benzopyrano[3,4-c]pyridine derivatives possessing valuable pharmacologic properties. For example, these derivatives are useful diuretic, anorexic, antidepressant, anticonvulsant and antihypertensive agents at dosages which do not elicit undesirable side effects. The combination of these pharmacologic properties with a low order of toxicity render the [2]benzopyrano[3,4-c]pyridine derivatives of the invention therapeutically useful.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of prior art reports dealing with benzopyrano[3,4-c]pyridines are available. For example, the [1]benzopyrano[3,4-c]-pyridine ring system is described in the German Pat. No. 2,263,100, issued July 12, 1973 and by H. G. Pars and F. E. Granchelli in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,535,327, issued Oct. 20, 1970 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,632,595, issued Jan. 4, 1972. The latter ring system is distinguished readily from the ring system of the present invention by having the oxygen function at a different position in the benzopyrano[3,4-c]pyridine nucleus and a completely different relationship between the oxygen and nitrogen atoms. Furthermore, the compounds of the present invention are distinguished from the compound of the prior art by their unique pharmacological properties.